


Red Threads (Omegaverse Prompts)

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Series: In the Kingdom of Currahee [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Winnix drabbles from a fic meme.





	Red Threads (Omegaverse Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fills for mols.

**nap, tender** for mols

Dick comes home to find Lew curled up in bed asleep, Gloria snuggled up against his chest. Since she’d been born Lew was loath to let her out of his sight and always carried her with him as he went from room to room. It’s nearly time to move the crib out of their chambers, but Dick is reluctant to bring it up when he sees the love in Lew’s eyes every time he looks at their daughter.

Presently he takes off his tunic and armor, putting on braies and a nightshirt and crawling onto the bed with them. Lew blinks awake and smiles groggily as he sees Dick lying across from him.

“Hi,” he whispers. “We missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Dick replies, hushed. “Long day training the men.”

Lew smiles crookedly. “Take a nap with us, then.”

  


**filthy** for mols

Dick goes a little stir-crazy when he’s pent up inside the castle for too long, so Lew usually relieves him of his duties for a few hours every day. But when the storm comes, they’re snowed in for nearly a week. Dick gets antsy and can’t sleep at night, sure he’s missed something, some opportunity he can’t ever get back. He kicks his legs restlessly in his sleep until Lew finally asks he go sleep in his own room for awhile, and then he lies awake and feels empty without his mate at his side.

After three days of this exquisite torture he asks the chambermaids if there’s something he can do, and they thrust a mop and feather duster into his arms. Dick takes to the chores gladly, and by dinner he’s cleaned nearly all of the castle single-handedly.

“You’re filthy,” is the first thing Lew says to Dick. Then he kisses him.

  


**don’t leave**

It shouldn’t have happened.

Dick is Lew’s vassal, for Pete’s sake- he should have been able to protect him. But now the prince is lying in the dirt, gasping, bloodied hands pawing at Dick’s chestplate with a desperation the Alpha feels all too strongly. He gulps and coughs, dark eyes wide with agony, and Dick feels his heart shuddering in his chest, their bond sharp in his stomach with warning. His mate is wounded, and badly so. He can’t find the wound; blood soaks Lew’s black robes and Dick’s hands are shaking.

“Shh, shh,” he coaxes. “Tell me where it is, Lew, please.”

Lew shudders, keening, and moves his hand down to the side of his stomach. Dick slips his hands under and finds the rip, tears it open further and grimaces at the sight. Blood gushes out as Lew breathes in panicked gasps and Dick knows he doesn’t have much time.

“This is gonna hurt,” Dick warns him, and tears up the skirt of his tunic and bunches a piece of it up in his hand. He doesn’t warn Lew before he presses it in the wound, and the prince screeches in agony, arching off of the ground.

“I’m sorry, I have to,” Dick coaxes, taking Lew’s cheek in one hand. His eyes roll in his head and he sobs as Dick wraps another strip of fabric around his torso, tying it off to keep the wad of fabric in place. He stands up to pick up Lew and the prince whines, reaching for Dick’s ankle.

“Don’ leave,” he slurs desperately. “Please.”

“I won’t,” Dick promises. “Let’s get you to Roe.”


End file.
